0330
by AkinaJung
Summary: 0330. 0 sebagai lingkaran yang melambangkan keabadian. Angka 3 melambangkan kesucian dan keseluruhan. Jadi bukankah cinta kita 0330? Cinta abadi , suci dan menyeluruh… /Terinspirasi dari lagu salah satu boyband korea U-kiss - 0330/ semi-canon


0330. 0 sebagai lingkaran yang melambangkan keabadian. Angka 3 melambangkan kesucian dan keseluruhan. Jadi bukankah cinta kita 0330? Cinta abadi , suci dan menyeluruh…

.

.

.

**0330**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi lagu :

0330 © U-kiss

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

"**Na ajikdo neoreul jiul su eobseo**

**Jakkujakku niga saenggakna**

**Niga neomu bogo shipeo"**

"**Bamsae hansumdo jal su eobseo"**

…**.**

"**Aku terus menerus memikirkanmu**

**Aku sangat merindukanmu"**

"**Aku bahkan mengeluh tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya masih sama. Aku masih duduk di bangku ini. Membuang-buang waktuku karena memikirkanmu. Otakku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu atau membuka kembali kenangan tentang dirimu. Perang telah usai,bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang? Benar bukan?

Aku telah menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dunia telah damai. Apalagi yang kurang? Bukankah semua yang ku harapkan hampir terkabul?

Ah.. ya, hampir belum seluruhnya.

Hatiku masih punya satu harapan yang belum tercapai. Itu sangat membuatku sakit sampai sekarang. Sangat.

Apa kau tahu jika aku selalu duduk di sini? Apa kau tahu jika aku menghabiskan sepanjang malam di bangku ini?

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Terus menerus melafalkan namamu membuatku sakit namun bibirku tak bisa berhenti. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Tempat ini. Setiap malam,aku terbangun. Kau selalu ada di sampingku dan tersenyum dengan caramu padaku. Bodohnya aku membalas senyuman itu. Kau melangkah keluar. Aku semakin bodoh karena mengikutimu. Berjalan di belakang punggung tegapmu. Kaki ku tidak ingin berhenti walau otakku berpikir untuk berhenti. Selalu di tempat ini. Aku akan mengikutimu, dan berakhir terjaga semalaman di bangku ini. Sendirian.

Ya.. Sendirian.

Karena kau akan menghilang setelahnya.

"**Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bitsori**

**Niga ddeona beorin geujari**

**Neomu nado geuriweoseo"**

"**Bamsae hansumdo jal su eobseo nan"**

…**.**

"**Suara hujan yang mengetuk jendela hatimu**

**Tempat yang kau tinggalkan**

**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu"**

"**Aku bahkan mengeluh tidak dapat tidur sepanjang malam"**

Apa kau tahu jika hujan mengguyurku hari ini? Aku gadis bodoh yang tetap duduk di bangku ini walau tetesan air dari langit itu menghantamku berulang-ulang. Apakah kau dapat mendengar suara hujan? Aku tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa mendengarnya.

Suara hujan itu seakan mentertawakanku.

Masih di sini. Selalu di sini. Di tempat di mana kau tinggalkan aku. Aku menutup mataku. Membiarkan hujan ini semakin menghantamku. Hei,Uchiha. Bukankah aku gadis bodoh?

Tanganku selalu bergerak sendiri mengusap bangku ini. Banyak kenangan di sini. Terlalu banyak sampai otakku tidak bisa berhenti memutarnya.

Di tempat ini.. Ya.. di sini.

Di tengah malam,lagi-lagi aku duduk di sini. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak pernah tidur nyenyak lagi. Selalu berakhir di sini. Bahkan menjadi semenyedihkan ini.

"**Bitgil bikyeo jinaganeun neoui dwit moseub**

**Amu geotdo hal su eobtneun naneun geodeup**

**Haeseo maeil nan ddo huhuireul hae mianhae**

**Gido hae I want you to be back**

**I can't gyeondil su eobseo nega**

**Eobtneun harunikka chameul su eobseo**

**Nunga I nunmul heulleo naega**

**Again neoreul ijeul su isseulkka**

**Eonjekkaji naneun ireolkka?"**

…

"**Di balik tubuhmu yang berlalu pergi di jalan yang hujan, tidak ada apapun yang dapat kulakukan lagi**

**Karena itu setiap hari aku menyesali juga minta maaf/ aku berdoa, aku ingin kau kembali**

**Aku tidak dapat, tidak dapat bertahan/ aku tidak dapat bertahan meskipun sehari tanpamu**

**Air mataku mengalir**

**Akankah aku dapat melupakanmu, sampai kapan aku akan melakukannya?"**

Kau ingat hari itu? Apa kau mengingatnya? Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku merasa kebahagianku menguap kemudian hilang. Di malam bulan purnama saat itu. Malam dingin dengan hembusan angin yang menusuk. Bahkan sampai menusuk ke hatiku.

Kau berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan desa ini. Meninggalkan teman-temanmu,cintamu,aku dan seluruhnya. Udara malam itu sedingin hatimu. Kau tahu? Otakku tidak pernah menghapus malam itu.

Di balik tubuhmu,aku berdiri. Memohon,meminta padamu. Bahkan mengucapkan permohonan itu berulang-ulang. Terus berusaha walau aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memohon.

Namun semuanya tidak berguna..

Kau tetap pergi.

Aku menyesal. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Hari-hariku dipenuhi penyesalan karena tidak bisa mencegahmu. Apa kau tahu? Aku menggumamkan kata maaf pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa tidak berguna.

Hei,Uchiha! Kau tahu? Sepanjang malam aku akan duduk menatap bintang. Melantunkan bait-bait doa . Mendoakanmu sekaligus berharap. Aku sangat ingin kau kembali. Sangat.

Hari-hariku telah berubah sejak kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa. Walau hanya sehari, pikiranku tidak bisa melepas sosokmu. Apa kau tahu itu?

Bahkan air mataku terasa susah untuk dihentikan.

Pertanyaan yang sama selalu ku ajukan pada diriku sendiri. Harus sampai kapan? Harus sampai kapan aku selalu mengingatmu? Bisakah aku melupakanmu? Bisakah aku menghapusmu?

"**Bamsae neoman saengakhae naneun jal su eobseo**

**Why did I turn on this love show**

**Neowa naui sain meoreojeosseo**

**Naega I sarangui hain iyeoseo**

**Why did we fight urin wae iraeneunde**

**Did you lose the sight urin saranghaettneunde**

**Naega wae I sungan meomchweo ittneunde baboya naega pilyohan geon**

**baro neoya"**

…

"**Sepanjang malam aku tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkanmu/ mengapa aku menyalakan cinta ini**

**Antara kau dan aku sudah menjauh/ aku adalah pelayan cinta**

**Mengapa kita bertengkar, mengapa kita seperti ini?**

**Apakah kau tidak dapat melihat, kita saling mencintai**

**Mengapa aku berada di waktu yang berhenti ini? Bodoh, kaulah yang sebenarnya aku butuhkan"**

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku masih tidak bisa tertidur. Otakku seakan enggan melepasmu. Enggan untuk menghapusmu walau hanya untuk sedetik. Setiap malam aku selalu menerawang jauh. Mengingat segala tentang kau dan aku. Mengingat apa saja yang kita telah lewati bersama. Saat kau masih di sini.

Bagaimana ini? Bisakah ini dihentikan? Tolong hentikan kenangan yang terus berputar ini,kumohon.

Jika seperti ini, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa cinta ini tumbuh untukmu? Mengapa kau ada dan membuatku menyalakan cintaku? Bisakah kau menjawabnya?

Aku masih bisa berpikir dan mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti jika kita telah berbeda. Jarak kita sangat jauh. Sangat jauh. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa aku tetap mengingatmu? Mengapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku atau bahkan di hatiku?

Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Aku mencintaimu. Dulu bahkan sampai sekarang.

Jika saja ego tidak menguasaimu. Kau pasti dapat merasakan hatimu.

Apa kau tidak tahu jika cinta telah menyala di antara kita? Kau dan aku menghidupkan rasa ini. Kita telah menghasilkan karya seni yang rumit. Karya seni yang terdiri dari berbagai perasaan. Cinta, itu nama karya seni yang kita hasilkan. Mengapa kau tak menyadarinya bahkan saat kau pergi untuk kedua kalinya?

Aku selalu merasa waktuku terhenti. Setelah kau pergi,sedetik pun tidak berjalan untukku. Mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku sering bertanya pada diriku. Namun hanya satu jawaban yang aku dapatkan. Otakku dan hatiku memiliki jawaban yang sama.

Bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu di sisiku.

"**Eokkaega chuk neureojyeo ittneun neo**

**Hansumman ddang kkeojige swineun neo**

**Dapdaphan gaseumman tangtang chineun neo**

**Duson moa haneurege gido haneun neo**

**Ilgeorago moseubi naneun sangsangi ga**

**Uri da itja jiuja nappeun gieokdeureul da**

**(I'm sorry) Neoga eoddeolji ara**

**Mianhadan mal bakke hal su eobtneun na"**

…

"**Bahumu yang terkulai lemas/dirimu yang beristirahat dengan membenamkan diri dalam tanah**

**Kau yang meluapkan beban di dada/ kau yang berdoa dengan menyatukan kedua tangan kepada Tuhan**

**Aku membayangkan dirimu yang bangkit/ mari kita lupakan semuanya, menghapus semua kenangan-kenangan yang buruk**

**(Aku minta maaf), bagaimana kau tahu/ aku hanya bisa mengatakan maaf"**

Air mataku jatuh. Mengapa otakku harus memutar ini. Mengapa harus saat itu yang ku ingat? Tenang. Malam ini sangat tenang. Namun,suara tangisku merusak suasana tenang ini. Malam ini aku kembali duduk di tempat ini. Menangis di sini.

Perang telah usai. Saat itu aku tersenyum ke arahmu. Kau kembali untuk kami. Kau menolong kami dalam perang. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku dan tangis bahagiaku saat kau mengatakan "Tadaima" padaku. Apa kau tahu jika saat itu waktu seakan berputar kembali untukku?

Namun, itu hanya sementara.

Waktu kembali membeku.

Kau jatuh di depanku. Bahumu terkulai lemas. Tubuhmu penuh luka. Darah mengalir seperti tidak ingin berhenti dari dua sudut bibirmu. Kau membuatku merasakan sakit di dada itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku mencoba untuk menolongmu. Mencoba menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tetapi,apa kau mengingatnya? Kau menolak.

Kau memintaku untuk membantumu mencakupkan tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Bukan tangis bahagia seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tangisku sangat menyakitkan.

Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau mengucapkan doamu pada Sang Kuasa. Dengan sisa tenagamu kau mendoakan kami. Meminta maaf pada-Nya atas dosa yang kau buat selama ini. Walau kau mengatakan semua doamu dengan singkat.

Mata hitammu menatapku redup. Bahkan sampai sekarang tatapan itu tidak bisa ku lupakan. Sangat redup sampai benar-benar padam.

Sekali lagi kau meninggalkanku.

Namun,kali ini tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kau tahu? Aku menjadi gadis bodoh sejak itu. Gadis yang membayangkan kau selalu ada di sisiku. Setiap malam mengunjungiku dan mengajakku ke tempat itu. Di bangku itu. Mengapa seperti ini?

Aku selalu saja membayangkan kau masih ada di sini. Masih bersamaku. Aku menyadarinya. Aku sangat sadar jika dirimu, dirimu yang ada setiap malam adalah halusinasi. Setiap malamnya kau tidak pernah ada. Tetapi, sekali lagi mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatur tubuhku untuk tidak mengikuti kau yang tidak nyata?

Aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan kita. Bisakah aku menghapusnya?

"**You and I uriui kkeun nohjima**

**Don't deny our R-square pi**

**Naege wa ije da gwaenchanha**

**Dashi dashi da modeungeol sijakhaneun geoya"**

…**.**

"**Kau dan aku, jangan putuskan hubungan kita/ jangan ragukan r²π kita**

**datang kepadaku , saat ini semua baik-baik saja/ Aku akan memulai semuanya lagi lagi''**

Aku ingin menghapusmu dari ingatanku tetapi tidak ingin menghapuskan cintaku. Karena cinta ini hanya diperuntukan untukmu. Kisah kita,semua tentang cinta kau dan aku pasti tidak akan bisa terputuskan.

Seperti lingkaran. Tidak memiliki ujung. Tidak berawal dan tidak berakhir. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan cinta itu telah menyala antara kita dan cinta kita tidak akan berakhir. Seperti lingkaran yang menjadi lambang keabadian.

Cinta kita abadi.

Begitu kan?

Seperti kuadrat yang menjadi simbol kebersamaan. Kau dan aku selalu bersama,ya suatu saat nanti.. di sana. Kita pasti akan bersama , benar kan?

Aku akan mencoba menjadi baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau membantuku? Bisakah secara perlahan aku melupakanmu tetapi mengingat cinta kita?

Karena aku percaya cinta kita abadi.

Aku hanya ingin,waktuku kembali berputar dan aku menjadi Haruno Sakura yang dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu.

Walau kau tak menyadarinya, aku yakin cinta kita abadi dan kita akan selalu bersama, di suatu tempat di atas sana… suatu saat nanti.

"**Nae mam changmuneul dudeurineun bitsori**

**Niga ddeona beorin geujari**

**Neomu nado geuriweoseo"**

"**Bamsae hansumdo jal su eobseo nan"**

…**.**

"**Suara hujan yang mengetuk jendela hatimu**

**Tempat yang kau tinggalkan**

**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu"**

"**Aku bahkan mengeluh tidak dapat tidur sepanjang malam"**

**Owari.**

**Author :**

Halo ._. Akina datang lagi ke FFN . Kali ini bawa fanfiction galau T.T

Akina mendapat inspirasi membuat ff ini setelah mendengarkan lagunya U-kiss – 0330.

Jadi Akina saranin untuk dengar lagunya deh T.T walaupun lagu ini sudah cukup lama tapi Akina selalu dengerin, dan menjadi lagu favorit Akina. #Curhat.

Akina juga seorang K-popers , khususnya Kiss Me ._. Akinaaa fannss berat dari U-kiss :3

Dan member favorit Akina di U-kiss itu Kevin Woo! :*

Tapi karena beberapa hari yang lalu ,salah satu member U-kiss yaitu baby dongho memutuskan untuk keluar T.T benar-benar membuat Akina dan mungkin para Kiss Me lainnya galau berat. T.T #CurhatLagi #Duagh

Uda deh , dari pada galau lagi :3

Hmmm~

TOLONG Reviewnya :))


End file.
